


He was just a boy. A child. (But the look in his eyes told a different story)

by Starrynightsfillthesky



Series: Hermitober 2019 [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Agnsty, Angst, Gen, He’s a child genius, Sorry Iskall ):, kind of a backstory for him, let’s pretend he fled to hermitcraft after all this, mention of fire, mentions Power of government, mentions death, mentions slight child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrynightsfillthesky/pseuds/Starrynightsfillthesky
Summary: Iskall had many personal ghosts, the type that stay with you till the end of the line. But those from his teen years will never leave him.





	He was just a boy. A child. (But the look in his eyes told a different story)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey I’m back again ;)  
Iskall + ghosts

The ghosts of his past haunted him, all of his failures, everyone he failed and all of his regrets.

He could not outrun his ghosts, they followed him like a permanent reminder of what he’s done, everyone he had to leave behind to get to where he is now.

Iskall was a power hungry fool as a teen.

As a teenager in Sweden he fought to make sure everyone would know his name. The expectations of his parents were high, teenager Iskall didn’t want to see the disappointment in the eyes of his Mother and Father. So he worked hard, he made a name for himself, he didn’t make any friends. How would friends make him successful? 

He grew up lonely, opting to study and research rather than socialize with his peers. It worked in part, after all his parents were proud to say that he was their son. 

“A child with a unique aptitude for his age group.”

Was what many of his teacher’s used to describe him, “A child with an aptitude far beyond his age.” It made sense to him, learning came easy to him, it was comforting having thoughts in his head, all about his latest project.

He ended up skipping two grades.

* * *

He graduated at 15, with full honors and no friends. Who needed friends?

Teen Iskall knew many things, including that someone didn’t need friends for success.

A full-ride scholarship was granted to him, with word from the university superintendent that “We would be glad to teach this generation’s Einstein.” His parents had never been happier than when he told them.

It was in the second year of university when he applied for a research grant, the grant was given to him as soon as possible.

It was called Project Red Wire.

The plan was to find a way to chemically  engineer people to produce offspring with superhuman abilities that then could later be controlled with the help of inserted robotic mechanisms. In simpler terms it was a plan to make the next generation, human cyborgs who would later serve the Swedish army.

Project Red Wire was placed under heavy scrutiny of the Swedish government, after all how could they trust a 16 year old with quite possibly the most dangerous and confidential project in decades. 

That didn’t stop Iskall.

Something else did.

* * *

They were a month in the endeavor when it all went wrong. It was nearing midnight, and Iskall was the last one in the lab along with an intern who worked for him. There was still others in the building, working on their own special experiments.

Iskall started to head out and told his intern, Jeremy, to observe the embryo overnight.

Turns out Jeremy was a little wrong in the head.

Later reports stated that he was a psychopath, jealous with rage that Iskall had received a grant that he’d been waiting years for. Later agents were arrested for accepting a bribe from Jeremy in order for them to say he passed his screening test. Later it was discovered that Jeremy was unstable and took his chance once Iskall left him alone with the embryo they had created. Later police said it was arson and later it was counted that 15 people lost their life that day.

Jeremy set all of Iskalls work ablaze, and eventually the entire building too. Iskall barely escaped the flames as he ran down flights of stairs.

Jeremy and many others lost their life that day. That same day Iskall also lost his life too. Figuratively.

The government was mad at Iskall. Enraged that he had let this happen, that he had effectively ruined one of the biggest projects that the military was depending on. They refused to claim any responsibility, instead they convinced Iskall that the fault was on him.

  
That all fifthteen deaths were on him.

_Jeremy, 20, just starting his life. _

_Celine, 62, brand new grandmother of two beautiful baby boys.  
_

_Mira, 34, just married to her long term fiancé, Elaine.  
_

_Viktor, 25, his brother just came back from a tour in England.  
_

_Albin, 43, planning to propose to his girlfriend soon._

_Erik, 23, his mother was in recovery for acohol abuse._

_Daniel, 21, the sole caretaker of his little sister and brother.  
_

_Isabelle, 32, was pregnant as a surrogate.  
_

_Mark, 72, was planning to retire soon._

_Alvin, 78, approaching his 50th wedding anniversary.  
_

_Agnes, 21, recently accepted into the internship program.  
_

_Nova, 39, just entered remission after year’sf chemotherapy.  
_

_Kirk, 31, him and his partner had just gotten approved to begin the adoption process.  
_

_Melvin, 27, graduation for him was only 2 weeks away._

_Elliott, 47, he’d just gotten in contact with his birth mother.  
_

Then there was Iskall.

Iskall, 16, his entire life ruined, his career ruined, and a missing eye from the fire and with 15 deaths pinned on him.

With 15 victims that would always haunt his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on my tumblr @languid-flower for less angsty hermitcraft content


End file.
